Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley Potter
Ginevra5' Molly'17' "Ginny" Potter'18 (née Weasley) (b. 11 August,1981) was a pure-blood witch, the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's (née Prewett) seven children, and the first female to be born into the Weasley line for several generations. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During her first year she came under the influence of the memory of Tom Riddle's sixteen-year-old self. The memory was preserved in a diary, which forced her to re-open the Chamber of Secrets, endangering the lives of many students, including herself. Following that ordeal Ginny grew into a confident young woman, becoming an important member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. She would later fight in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997, and the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. She was also an accomplished Quidditch player, playing Chaser and Seeker at different times for the Gryffindor House team. After the Second Wizarding War she became a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. Upon retiring from the Harpies, Ginny became the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. She married Harry Potter at some point in the early 2000s and the couple had three children; James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. 5th Year Ginny spent the summer of 1996 at the Burrow with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys. Despite having to put up with her brother Bill's new fiancée, Fleur Delacour (whom she nicknamed "Phlegm" and strongly disliked), she had a good summer practising Quidditch and planning to try out for the House team as a Chaser. On a trip to Fred and George's new shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley, she bought her first pet, a purple Pygmy Puff that she named Arnold.16 On 1 September, she met up with Dean Thomas on the Hogwarts Express, but was interrupted by fellow D.A. member Zacharias Smith, who attempted to get information out of her regarding what had happened that night in the Department of Mysteries. Tired of his continued questioning, she cursed him with the Bat-Bogey Hex and was seen by the new Potions master, Horace Slughorn. Ginny feared detention, but Slughorn was so impressed with the hex that he invited her to take lunch with him as part of a select group of students he hoped to cultivate.16 As term started, Ginny tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, of which Harry had been made the Captain. She excelled as a Chaser and was given a spot on the roster. Following one Quidditch practice, she and Dean were caught kissing by Harry and Ron. She and Ron had a blazing argument over her kissing Dean in public, but Ginny countered that Ron only saw it as being wrong because he had never kissed anyone before. The argument led to a frosty relationship between the two siblings which lasted quite some time.16 During the first Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin, Ginny scored several goals to help the team to victory. Following the match, she purposely crashed her broomstick into the commentary box because the commentator, Zacharias Smith, had been making disparaging remarks about the Gryffindor team. Her feud with Ron over his attitude towards her and Dean was worsened when, in the aftermath of the victory, he began going out with Lavender Brown, who he often snogged in public. Ginny branded her brother a "filthy hypocrite" for his actions.16 Before the holiday break Ginny attended Slughorn's Christmas party with Dean Thomas. She spent Christmas at the Burrow with her family and Harry, and when Ginny returned to Hogwarts, she seemed unenthusiastic about meeting up with Dean. After Ron was accidentally poisoned on his birthday, Ginny visited him in the hospital wing, and they seemingly forgave each other. She and Harry discussed what had happened to Ron endlessly, trying to come up with an explanation for what had happened.16 Ginny played in the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, where Ron's bedridden status forced Harry to play the reserve Keeper Cormac McLaggen. During the match, McLaggen took one of the Beater's bats and pelted a bludger directly at Harry. Harry was knocked unconscious and suffered a fractured skull. Dean, who had been playing as reserve Chaser in place of Katie Bell, laughed about the incident, causing him and Ginny to have a row. Ginny subsequently visited Harry in the hospital wing.16 Ginny and Dean were going through a rocky patch, and in April they finally split up when she accused Dean of always trying to help her through the portrait door into the Gryffindor common room. In reality, Harry had been wearing his Invisibility Cloak and bumped into her while under the influence of Felix Felicis, but the incident finally brought an end to their already unstable relationship. Despite the break-up — or because of it — Ginny was still her usually bubbly self and hung around with Harry and Ron more because of Quidditch training. She also defended Harry's use of the Sectumsempra curse against Draco Malfoy, even if it had earned him a detention that forced him to miss the last Quidditch match of the year.16 With Harry in detention, Ginny took the role of Seeker for the Gryffindor team for the final match against Ravenclaw. They won the match and the Quidditch cup, and, during the post-match celebrations, Ginny and Harry spontaneously kissed. Ginny who had never really given up on Harry, was over the moon, as was he, as he had been harbouring feelings for her all year. Ginny and Harry started dating, although their time together was limited due to Harry's weekly detentions and Ginny's O.W.L. reviews.16 On 30 June, Death Eaters were let into the school by Draco Malfoy while Dumbledore and Harry were away searching for one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry, who had suspected that Draco was a Death Eater for a while, forewarned Ron and Hermione to be vigilant and gave them the remains of the Felix Felicis potion. Ginny joined Ron and Hermione in taking the potion, giving them extra luck in case they needed it. Along with Ron and Neville who had answered the D.A. call to arms, Ginny staked out the entrance to the Room of Requirement, which Harry believed that Draco was using for some unknown purpose.16 They watched Draco emerge from the room with the Hand of Glory; when he saw them, he threw Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, blinding them and leading Death Eaters into Hogwarts via a Vanishing Cabinet. Fighting their way clear of the darkness, they met up with Remus Lupin and other members of the Order of the Phoenix that were patrolling the school under orders from Dumbledore.16 In the ensuing battle, Ginny duelled with Amycus Carrow, but suffered no injuries due in part to the Felix Felicis potion. In the aftermath, Ginny was shocked to find that her brother Bill had been badly injured and permanently scarred by Fenrir Greyback. She was able to lead Harry away from Dumbledore's corpse and up to the hospital wing, where Harry broke the news that Dumbledore had been killed by Severus Snape. She seemed to accept Bill and Fleur's relationship after witnessing the love between them in the hospital wing.16 Ginny took her O.W.L.s despite the tragedy that had occurred at the school and attended Dumbledore's funeral. After the former headmaster had been laid to rest, Harry broke up with Ginny, fearing that if Voldemort knew how he felt about her, she would become a target and he could not knowingly endanger her life. Despite saying that she knew the risks involved in being with Harry and that she didn't care, she accepted his decision calling it an act of stupid nobility.16 Screenshots Category:Homo Magi Category:Red Hair Category:Mothers Category:Army of Light Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Flight Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Energy Projection Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Veterans Category:Wand Magic Category:Whore Category:British Category:Magic Users Category:Aristocrats Category:Magic Users Category:Resistance Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weasley Family Category:Gryffindor Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Warrior